


Poslední pokušení

by tiberia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, současnost, viktoriánský klub pro gentlemany
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: Až po přibližně 5900 letech jejich vztahu Crowleyho napadlo, že by mohl Azirafala začít svádět.





	Poslední pokušení

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804114) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 

_Pozn. autorky: zelený karafiát byl prý ve viktoriánské době poznávacím znamením mezi homosexuály._

Crowley jenom tak lelkoval, což bylo něco, v čem byl podle svého názoru velmi dobrý. Zaujal ležérní pózu, opřený o dřevěné obložení poblíž skřípajících starých pendlovek, předstíral nezájem a trpělivě jako pavouk vyčkával. Vázačku na krku měl jen o tolik víc uvolněnou a neupravenou, aby bylo možné zahlédnout trochu obnažené bledé kůže, která se perlově leskla nad jeho tmavým oděvem a v klopě měl vadnoucí zelený karafiát, kterému začínaly hnědnout špičky okvětních lístků. Nepřítomně po něm přejížděl prsty, rozhlížel se po přeplněné místnosti a jeho zastíněné žluté oči zkoumaly tvář po tváři, až se rozzářily, když spočinuly na tom, co hledaly.

Ryšavý gentleman na druhé straně místnosti se na něj upřeně díval a Crowley mu pohled se zájmem oplácel. Dokázal vycítil lidské chemikálie, které začínaly zaplavovat mužův systém, když hodnotil jeho nekonvenční květinovou ozdobu – adrenalin s opojným přídavkem dopaminu. Crowley se usmál se zlomyslným zábleskem zubů. Muž mu váhavě a pak s rostoucí jistotou úsměv oplácel.

_To je ono, _pomyslel si Crowley pobaveně. Vlil do mužovy hlavy lákavou a promyšlenou představu stejně snadno, jako by nalil do sklenice whisky. Muž viditelně ztěžka polkl.

Crowley věděl, že ten trik spočívá v tom, že lidé jsou náchylní k neřesti a stačí je jen trochu postrčit.

Narovnal se, znovu si upravil klopy a vklouzl do davu. Udělal však jen pár kroků a dveře po jeho pravici se rozletěly a záplava nově příchozích, většinou zabraných do hovoru, se vklínila mezi démona a jeho cíl. Rozmrzele se zastavil a pak do něj někdo vrazil.

„Propána – je mi to _tak _líto,“ pronesl hlas velmi omluvně. Crowley zamrkal, když ho dvě ruce zachytily a téměř úzkostlivě poplácaly po hrudi. „Drahý pane ...“

Hlas zmlknul. Crowley zíral. A za všech lidí na světě – Azirafal zíral na něj.

„Ty,“ řekl Crowley nezřetelně. Jejich tváře byly velmi blízko.

Azirafal zamrkal a podíval se rychle kolem sebe a pak Crowleyho energicky vmanévroval zpět do prázdného prostoru vedle hodin. „Ty!“ zasyčel. „Co tu děláš?“

Crowley byl překvapen. Jako kdyby on tady byl na nesprávném místě – copak anděl nevěděl, jaký druh podniku to je?

Něco v tom smyslu řekl, ale nezdálo se, že ho anděl poslouchá; také on si prohlížel místnost. Crowley sledoval jeho pohled. Na druhé straně místnosti upoutal jeho pozornost zrzek, který pozvedl sklenici v toužebném přípitku a pak se otočil a zmizel v davu. Crowley se zamračil.

„Ty jsi tady _pracovně?“ _zeptal se Azirafal pobouřeně a také sledoval odcházejícího muže.

„Někteří z nás mají kvóty, které musí plnit,“ vyštěkl Crowley dopáleně. Pak zamrkal. „Takže ty tu _nejsi_ pracovně?_“ _řekl pomalu.

Azirafalovi se nějak podařilo vypadat povýšeně i nesvůj dohromady. „ Je to klub pro gentlemany,“ prohlásil, „a předpokládám, že já gentleman jsem. Takže ...“ odmlčel se.

Crowley se mu málem zasmál rovnou do obličeje. „Chápu,“ podařilo se mu ze sebe vypravit. „Člověk musí udržovat zdání.“ Jako kdyby pověst normálního člověka mohla přežít přistižení v doupěti, jako bylo tohle.

„Když už to musíš vědět,“ řekl Azirafal, znovu se zarazil a poněkud zrůžověl. „Učím se gavotu,“ dokončil rozpačitě. „Vždycky jsem se chtěl naučit...“

Tentokrát se Crowley rozesmál. „Jsi tu kvůli tanci,“ zasípal. „Samozřejmě.“

„Dává to větší smysl, než alternativa,“ zamumlal Azirafal. „Jako kdybych ...“ a náhle se stáhnul, jako by mu i samotná slova byla odporná.

To vzbudilo Crowleyho pozornost. Takže anděl věděl o povaze tohoto místa.

Azirafal naprosto nebral na vědomí jeho tázavý pohled. Místo toho zkoumali jeden druhého. Crowley si všiml, jak se andělovy oči nesouhlasně zastavily na rozhaleném nákrčníku a stále uvadlejším karafiátu.

„No tak,“ řekl jemně přemlouvavým tónem, když Azirafal stiskl rty. „To nejsi ani trochu zvědavý?“

Azirafal se ušklíbl. „Na věci, které by démon mohl dělat na místě, jako je tohle?“ prohlásil suše. „Ne. Rozhodně ne.“

Crowley se pokusil představit si anděla v některé z těch více kompromitujících pozic, ve kterých se sám v průběhu let ocitnul a ústy mu škublo, což způsobilo, že se anděl zamračil ještě víc. „Ale ty už jsi okusil tolik toho nejlepšího, co lidstvo může nabídnout,“ podotkl s veškerou nevinností. „Kvalitní vína, dobré jídlo. Zažít potěšení těla je z tohoto hlediska naprosto nevyhnutelné.“

„Rozhodně ne,“ zopakoval anděl upjatě.

Vážně, pomyslel si Crowley, jak může být tak prudérní. „Možná by ti to prospělo,“ zamumlal.

Azirafal se na něj podíval s hlubokým znechucením a odvrátil se. „Ponechám tě tvým pozoruhodným výkonům, ano?“

„Žádný pokus o maření?“ zavolal za ním Crowley překvapeně.

„Tvoje osobní _vztahy,“ _pronesl anděl úsečným hlasem a ani se neohlédl, „nejsou moje starost.“

Crowley za ním zíral. K čertu, co to mělo znamenat? přemýšlel. Nikdy nezažil, že by anděl ustoupil v souboji vůlí, když měl možnost překazit mu ďábelské plány přímo před nosem.

To byla rozhodně hádanka.

Otočil se a zjistil, že hledí přímo do páru poutavých zelených očí. Zrzavý gentleman se znovu vynořil jakoby odnikud a několik představ, které Crowley do jeho hlavy rozhodně nevložil, se vznášelo těsně pod povrchem jeho intenzivního pohledu. Crowley překvapeně zamrkal a pak ucítil, jak se mu rty roztahují do úsměvu. Lidé mu jeho práci _tak _usnadňovali.

Vydali se společně ke schodišti. Crowleyho nervy bzučely očekáváním; koneckonců, to vůbec nebylo tak, že by si to on sám neužíval. A pak, jako by mu někdo do tváře chrstnul studenou vodu, znovu v duchu uviděl Azirafalův nesouhlas: způsob, jakým zamračení ztlumilo světlo v jeho prazvláštních modrých očích a jakým se jeho ústa semknula do pochmurné přímky, když pochopil důvody Crowleyho prostopášného vzhledu.

_Azirafal, _pomyslel si podrážděně, když ho ruka v rukavici vtáhla hlouběji do stínů. Můžete mu věřit, že zničí dobré pokušení svým – konzervatismem.

Ale později, mnohem později, v soukromí uzavřené knihovny, poté, co jeho šátek byl odložen a mužova ústa se posouvala dolů po jeho krku směrem k prohlubni, kde se otvíral jeho límec, pomyslel si s náhlou intenzitou:_ Azirafal?_

*** * ***

Stalo se to v knihkupectví. Samozřejmě, že se to stalo v knihkupectví, pomyslel si potom Crowley sarkasticky.

Ne, že by si to nepředstavoval. Vlastně si to tehdy představoval až příliš často. Víc než století uplynulo od té chvíle, kdy na něj Azirafal narazil v tom přeplněném klubu pro gentlemany v Portland Place a ta chvíle otrávila Crowleyho obvykle usilovnou snahu o svádění k neřestem. Poprvé v jejich dlouhé, spletité a bouřlivé historii se mu z paměti začala vynořovat vzpomínka na Azirafalovy stisknuté rty, semknuté v odsouzení a prosící, aby přišel někdo, kdo by je svedl a přiměl je otevřít se v úžasu. Ten obraz se objevoval v těch nejnevhodnějších okamžicích – většinou, a možná předvídatelně, když pomáhal smrtelníkům podlehnout smyslné žádosti. Sténal by Azirafal takhle? Pomyslel si a upřeně hleděl na tmavovlasou ženu, jejíž nehty se mu nepříjemně zarývaly do hrudi. Nebo s rukama zapletenýma ve vlasech mladého muže ve Woodstocku: také by se Azirafalovy oči takhle zachvěly těsně předtím, než by se zavřely, jako tyto?

A tak, poháněn spíš zvědavostí, než čímkoliv jiným, začal dělat jemné narážky. Kupoval stále dražší lahve vína. Zaplatil za naprosto absurdní dodávku čokoládových belgických mušlí, pro které měl anděl mimořádnou slabost. Setrvával pohledem na těch k zbláznění nesnesitelných andělových ústech. Během Vivaldiho koncertů se posadil tak, aby se jejich nohy k sobě přitiskly a snažil se v temnotě divadla nenápadně zjistit, jestli Azirafal zrudnul. Nejdál se odvážil, když se začal bezostyšně zmiňovat o svých dobyvatelských úspěších a když byl příjemně rozbolavělý po noci plné nevázaných radovánek, snažil se zjistit, jestli to vyvolá nějaký druh odezvy – žárlivost? zvědavost? - v očích anděla. Ale Azirafal se během těchto rozhovorů jednoduše stáhnul a začal být zdvořile odtažitý, dokud to Crowley nevzdal a nevrátil se zpět k jejich platonickému kamarádství.

Až nakonec, jednoho večera, když měli popito příliš mnoho vína a probírali zrovna svá nedávná hlášení nadřízeným, Crowley vycítil další příležitost. Zlehka pohovořil o pochvale (smyšlené), kterou nedávno získal za skutek zvlášť nemravného smilstva, kterého dosáhl v Essexu s poměrně zvídavou dvojicí (nikoliv smyšlený, ale určitě nadsazený) a fascinovaně sledoval, jak Azirafalovi zčervenaly špičky uší. To byla ta nejdramatičtější reakce, jakou se mu dosud podařilo vyvolat, kvitoval s hrdostí.

„Jsi tím opravdu posedlý, doufám, že si to uvědomuješ,“ řekl anděl a zápasil s vývrtkou. Korek se rozdrobil uvnitř hrdla lahve, což bylo samo o sobě velmi slibné, pomyslel si Crowley optimisticky, protože se to nikdy dřív nestalo a vypadalo to, že Azirafala něco vyvedlo z míry. Azirafal přidržel láhev proti světlu, něco si zamumlal, pak luskl prsty a drobky korku zmizely.

„Posedlost?“ zopakoval démon vesele, „Ale ne,“ zhoupl se dozadu na židli a mávl rukou, „prostě si to jen užívám.“

Pravda byla, samozřejmě, trochu složitější, a sice že Crowleyho skutečně bavilo, když mohl lidi svádět k něčemu, co i když rozhodně bylo nemravné, v zásadě nikomu neublížilo, což byl úspěch, který Peklo potěšil a Crowleymu získal čas, aby se nemusel věnovat jiným, zlovolnějším úkolům. Ne, že by to Crowley dokázal vyjádřit slovy. A v každém případě to byla zábava.

Azirafal se na něj podíval způsobem, který Crowley nedokázal rozluštit, ačkoliv ve zpětném pohledu se nápadně podobal výrazu hlubokého znechucení, který nasadil v Portland Place před sto lety. Anděl se postavil a malinko se zakymácel.

„Je pozdě,“ prohlásil důrazně a začal odklízet sklenice.

„Ale no tak,“ řekl Crowley s pocitem … no … že mu někdo zmařil plány.

Azirafal náhle zoufale zaskučel, když si všiml knihy, kterou Crowley používal jako podtácek, chňapnul po ní a zkoumal, jestli není poškozená. Zamračil se na Crowleyho, odpochodoval směrem ke knihovně a podráždění z něj přímo sálalo.

„Musíš být přece zvědavý,“ naléhal na něj Crowley a šel mu v patách. „Já bych nevydržel zůstat v nevědomosti – musel jsi o tom alespoň uvažovat.“

„No samozřejmě, že jsem o tom _uvažoval,“ _řekl Azirafal posměšně a ani se na něj nepodíval. „Ale tohle není ten druh věcí, které můžeš sdílet s někým z ulice. Chtěl bych – návratnost.“

Crowley cítil, jak mu žaludek najednou udělal kotrmelec. Podezření, které choval od roku 1889, znovu jako had pozvedlo hlavu. _Nemýlil sesss, _syčelo na něj. _Mohl bysss ho k tomu svéssst. Mohl bysss._

„Zdá se, že tu možnost máš pořád,“ prohlásil a snažil se, aby to znělo nenuceně. „Kdybys měl zájem ...“

Azirafal ztuhl, jednu ruku stále na hřbetu knihy, kterou odkládal.

Crowley přišel za ním a když se k němu Azirafal otočil čelem, zlehka položil ruku na knihovnu. Pohlédli současně na svoje prsty, roztažené přes žilkování ořechového dřeva a bezděčně se do sebe zapletli. Crowley ucítil, jak srdce v jeho těle začíná bušit, což byl naprosto neznámý pocit. Tak cizí. Za celou věčnost mu to ještě nikdy neudělalo.

Azirafalovy oči byly nečitelné. Crowley polknul. Lehkomyslné svedení stovek lidí předtím mu nedělalo žádný problém, ale toto, naprosto nejdůležitějším ze všech, bylo jaksi děsivé a svazující.

A pak: myšlenka, doposud neznámá, že by se to možná nemělo stát. Had z ráje poprvé zaváhal uprostřed pokušení a přemýšlel, jestli není příliš pozdě na to couvnout, kdyby jablko mělo zůstat neposkvrněné a celé.

„Zassstav mě,“ řekl tiše, „jessstli ...“

Azirafal ho políbil.

Crowley překvapením otevřel ústa a Azirafal se vtlačil dovnitř, hladově a vášnivě, vůbec ne ostýchavě, jak si Crowley představoval během těch dlouhých let, když o této chvíli přemýšlel.

Srdce mu poskočilo, pod pupkem ucítil náhlý nával horka a zvuk, který mu unikl z úst, zněl skoro jako zakňučení. Azirafal na oplátku vydával úplně nesouvislé zvuky, zvedl ruce, konečky prstů přejel po Crowleyho bradě, linii vlasů, mapoval obrysy jeho obličeje. Crowley se posunul, aby jejich boky byly v jedné rovině a cítil, jak se o ně Azirafal opřel, jak vyvíjí úsilí, které bylo zároveň překvapivé i opojné.

„Já jsem to … věděl,“ těžce oddechoval Crowley a konečně přerušil polibek. „Sakra, věděl jsem to … že nejsi imunní vůči tomuto druhu ...“

„Ale neříkej,“ řekl Azirafal a znělo to otráveně, „nemusíš být tak _domýšlivý ._“

Tentokrát Crowley nezaváhal; popadl jeho strašný žmolkovatý svetr a vytáhnul ho. Anděl mu vzdychl do úst, přesunul ruce na Crowleyho záda a vyhrnul nahoru košili, aby se mohl dotknout holé kůže. Crowley se zachvěl a přitiskl se k němu, zhoupnul se v bocích a ucítil, jak ho zaplavil důvěrně známý, a přece podivně, nádherně odlišný příval touhy.

Protože tohle bylo něco jiného. Když se od sebe odtáhli a hleděli na sebe, Azirafalovy oči, které znal Crowley šest tisíc let, zářily jako nikdy předtím, jako by mu viděly přímo do duše, bez mrknutí oka, každou neřest a každou pochybnost. Crowley ucítil v hrudi skoro fyzickou bolest, která byla také naprosto podivná a nemístná. A když Azirafal obrátil Crowleyho ruku a políbil ji do dlaně, Crowley bojoval s šíleným nutkáním rozesmát se – radostí nebo nedůvěrou – nedávalo to smysl.

Přesto o tom nepochyboval. Měl pocit, jako by na tuto chvíli čekal sto let, možná i déle. Možná dokonce šest tisíc let. Od prvního pokušení k poslednímu.

Crowley se je oba snažil nasměrovat do zadní místnosti a zároveň se zbavit kalhot a zakopl při tom a tentokrát z něj vylétlo polekané zasmání - to vůbec neznělo démonicky, pomyslel si a zachytil se za okraj stolu. Azirafal netrpělivě zamručel a mávl rukou. Crowleyho oděv se uvolnil z jeho těla, chvíli visel ve vzduchu a pak pak se snesl na úhlednou hromádku na jedno z křesel.

_Ach, _pomyslel si Crowley a zíral na ně. A pak zapomněl myslet úplně, protože se ho Azirafal dotknul.

„Prostopášný … hade," zamumlal Azirafal, „Jako kdybys kvůli tomu potřeboval chodit do _klubu pro gentlemany...“_

„Tehdy v Portland Place,“ vydechl Crowley do Azirafalových úst nevěřícně a konečně vyslovil podezření, které ho pronásledovalo už sto let. „Ty jsi _žárlil …_ ty ...“

„Vždycky musíš mít poslední slovo,“ prohlásil Azirafal odevzdaně, zvedl Crowleyho bradu a sklonil se, aby ho – celkem účinně – umlčel.

*** * ***

Pro Crowleyho se stal spánek běžnou součástí každodenního života – dokonce po něm začal toužit, tak jako někteří lidé – ale teď nepřítomně zíral na strop a bylo mu jasné, že ještě nikdy v životě neměl ke spánku dál. I teď, po několika hodinách, mu stále v uších bubnoval puls. Během dlouhé cesty domů, toho slepého tápání, kterým se dostal do svého bytu, zněl jako burácení. Začínalo to být trochu znepokojující.

Naslouchal zvukům londýnské dopravy. Dokonce i v pět hodin ráno tu byl tichý, uklidňující hukot města, které spalo neklidně, pokud vůbec. V dálce se ozvalo nelidské kvílení sirény a bylo odměněno rázným troubením. Crowleymu život ve městě nikdy nepřipadal omezující – ke své vlastní rozmrzelosti měl vždycky rád uklidňující lidské mraveniště– ale dnes v noci si s intenzivní naléhavostí uvědomoval tíhu milionů dalších životů, které jako světlušky problikávaly celým městem. Lidé, kteří právě teď rodí děti, hádají se, snídají, milují se spolu … lidé, kteří leží beze spánku jako on sám.

Je to nemožné, jak se svět od včerejška dramaticky změnil. Crowley zavřel oči. Cítil neúprosný, skoro planetární tah směrem ke druhé straně Londýna, k jedinému světlu, které nekolísalo, ale planulo jako pochodeň, jako navádějící maják v noci. Jako kdyby ve městě neexistoval nikdo jiný.

_Azirafal, _pomyslel si se stejným úžasem, který ho zaplavil před lety v temné knihovně, v náručí někoho jiného.

To určitě nemůže být pravda.

A přesto se to stalo. Prsty zaťal do prostěradla, když mu vzpomínky znovu přehrály Azirafalův těžký a přerývaný dech v jeho uších. Způsob, jakým políbil Crowleyho doprostřed páteře, reflexivně mezi lopatky, kde měla být křídla. Jak se jeho hlas zlomil, když vyslovil Crowleyho jméno, když … když …

Crowley znovu zíral do stropu a silou vůle se snažil přimět tep, aby zpomalil (určitě tak nezůstane napořád?) a obloha na sebe konečně začala brát šedé a pak váhavě růžové zbarvení. Přemýšlel, kdy to asi poprvé napadlo anděla. Také o té možnosti uvažoval už sto let? Nebo dokonce ještě déle? Možná nakonec poslouchal Crowleyho dobyvatelské historky se žárlivostí? Anebo ještě podivnější myšlenka: možná trpělivě _čekal …_

Znova si vzpomenul na knihovnu, na toho rusovlasého mladého muže s modrýma očima (nebo byly zelené? Na to si Crowley teď už nedokázal vzpomenout). Vzpomněl si na mladou ženu s dlouhými nehty, na tmavovlasého genderqueer človíčka v Galway, na dvojici, se kterou se nedávno pobavil v Essexu. Kdysi se touto rozmanitou kolekcí hříchů pyšnil, nebo mu přinejmenším připadaly nejasně uspokojující. Tyto pocity nevysvětlitelně zmizely. Všechny se nyní zdály tak bezvýznamné: groteskní přehlídka pošetilého svádění, která bledla v porovnání s tímto jeho posledním (protože Crowley věděl, dokonce i když si to teprve začínal připouštět, že v jeho posteli nebudou žádní další smrtelníci. Ale ať je proklatý, jestli ví proč).

Zvědavě tu myšlenku zkoumal. Jeho _poslední. _Žádná další pokušení tohoto druhu, v žádném případě. Peklo by k tomu nejspíš rádo poznamenalo několik vybraných věcí, ale s tím se vypořádá, až přijde čas.

A pak, když se do místnosti konečně začaly vlévat sluneční paprsky, Crowley dočista ztuhnul.

Svedl _anděla._

Azirafal _podlehl pokušení._

Zaplavila ho hrůza.

Bylo jaksi v pořádku morálně kazit lidstvo, které stejně trpělo neřestí chtíče. Přidání tenkého nánosu hříchu k jejich smrtelným duším – co to bylo v průběhu celoživotního zápasu s hurikánem svobodné vůle? Buď budou spaseni, nebo ne. Dobrodružná noc s démonem byla sotva pírkem na vahách.

Ale anděl … když svedete anděla …

Strhl ze sebe přilepené prostěradlo, odkopl přikrývku a posadil se, třesoucí se, doprostřed holé matrace. Srdce se mu znovu rozběhlo jako o závod, tentokrát hrůzou. _ Jsi had z ráje, _pomyslel si plný sebenenávisti. _Jak jsi mohl nemyslet na důsledky …_

Neměl tušení, kolik času uplynulo, ale když znovu přišel k sobě, už se úplně rozednilo a za oknem zářil absurdně krásný den. Nemohl to vydržet. Slepě se natáhl po odhozené přikrývce, lehce se třesoucíma rukama ji zvedl a zabořil obličej do její měkkosti. Zablokoval světlo. Je ještě noc, řekl si v duchu. Ještě je čas všechno vrátit zpět.

Ale nebyl.

Crowley se třásl zoufalstvím. A potom, poprvé za tisíce let, se modlil.

_Ušetři ho. Nech to pro tentokrát být. Už se ho znovu nedotknu. Přísahám. Už nikdy._

Nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by mu někdo naslouchal. Jako ostatně nikdy.

** * * ***

Anděl to zvedl po třetím zazvonění a zněl naprosto klidně. Crowley sevřel telefon. Kdyby se něco stalo, určitě by zněl jinak …

„Nezajdeme v neděli na oběd? Zeptal se anděl nadějně. „Znám v East Sheenu malou dánskou restauraci, jmenuje se Kærlighed…“

„Azirafale, poslouchej mě,“ řekl Crowley, hrdlo sevřené tak pevně, že stěží mluvil. „Máme problém.“

„Ano?“ Azirafalovi se změnil hlas. „Crowley, co se sta...“

„Co se stalo,“ řekl Crowley zoufale, „je přesně ten problém.“

Na druhé straně se rozhostilo tíživé ticho. Démon se ho rychle snažil vyplnit.

„Už se to nesmí stát, chci říct, že nemůžeme ... podívej, není to tak, že jsem nechtěl … že nechci … Ale jde o to, že víš stejně dobře jako já, co by mohlo ...“

„Crowley ...“

„…byla zatraceně hloupá věc to udělat, Azirafale, já nemůžu, nemůžu být zodpovědný za … za ...“ a zarazil se.

„Zodpovědný za ...“ vybídl ho Azirafal tiše a Crowley to musel říct, jakkoliv hrozná a těžká jako olovo ta slova byla.

„Budeš padlý anděl.“

Na druhém konci telefonu nastalo dlouhé ticho. Crowley pevně stiskl víčka a sevřel kořen nosu. A pak …

„Nemyslím, že to bude problém, z důvodů, které si myslím, že by měly být zřejmé,“ přišla tichá odpověď.

Crowley zíral na sluchátko.

Poznání přišlo jako úder blesku.

_Miluje mě, _pomyslel si omámeně a chytil se okraje stolu, aby nespadnul. _Nebude padlý, protože to nebyl hřích._

Před očima se mu míhaly tváře, tak jako už dříve toho rána. Dívka s rozcuchanými tmavými vlasy v Paříži v roce 1981. Mladík v Catskills roku 1969. Rusovlasý gentleman v Portland Place v roce 1889. A stovka dalších, jejichž jména nikdy neznal.

Myslel si, že v Azirafalově knihkupectví to bylo jako nikdy předtím. Měl pravdu. Románek na jednu noc s cizím člověkem není totéž jako s někým, koho znáte po staletí, s někým, koho … koho …

Jeho mysl couvla.

„Dobře, to je v pořádku,“ blábolil. A pak svěsil sluchátko a zhluboka se nadechl a před jeho očima plavala neuvěřitelná vzpomínka na Azirafala, vyšňořeného v šátku a těžkém zimníku a zachycovala ho, jak osaměle popíjí … kdy to bylo … v roce 1806, krátce poté, co poprvé uviděl, jak do přístavu vplula otrokářská loď a řekl: „Můj drahý, vypadáš poněkud nemocný, jsi si jistý, že se nepotřebuješ posadit ...“

Obraz se změnil a zaostřil. On sám, lapající po dechu, přitisknutý pod Azirafalem, anděl se v něm pohybuje a jejich prsty jsou propletené; v jednom okamžiku srazili láhev vína, která ani náhodou nebyla prázdná a ani jeden se o to nestaral ...

Crowley se posadil.

„Crowley?“

„Oběd v neděli může být,“ řekl Crowley.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Azirafal jemně.

„Jasně, naprosto,“ lhal Crowley. „Tak tedy v jednu?“

Nastala další odmlka a pak Azirafal odpověděl: „Tak v jednu,“ a znělo to nešťastně.

Crowley zavěsil první.

** * * ***

Jde o to, že když jsi hříšník, který žije na Zemi už šest tisíc let, předpokládáš, že už tě nic nemůže překvapit. Že už jsi viděl a zažil všechno, co lidstvo může nabídnout. Crowleymu vždycky soukromě připadalo, že Azirafal, jehož rezervovanost ho vždycky držela fyzicky stranou od smrtelníků, je tím, komu unikají klíčové části – silné přílivové vlny pocitů a emocí, které byly nedílnou součástí lidského života.

A nešlo mu moc dobře pod nos, když zjistil, že je tu něco, co uniklo i jemu samotnému.

*** * ***

Crowley dorazil hodně pozdě, hlavně proto, že si obšírně představoval, jak strašně trapné by bylo, kdyby dorazil příliš brzy. Azirafal už byl usazený v rohu, s jídelními lístky a sklenicemi na vodu a Crowley si dlouhou chvíli dopřával pohled na jeho siluetu, jako by to byl cizí člověk. Ocenil, že Azirafal zvolil stůl v okenním výklenku, který ležel ze všech nejvíc v ústraní. Ale Azirafal vypadal unaveně. Seděl na židli shrbený, působil téměř zakřiknutě, díval se z okna a sledoval brhlíka a jeho neuvěřitelnou honičku za drobky. Přes roh židle měl pověšený opravdu hrozný tartanový šátek.

Crowley si pověsil kabát a šel k němu.

„Tvoje přesnost se zhoršuje,“ poznamenal anděl a stále pozoroval brhlíka.

„Londýnská doprava,“ odpověděl Crowley.

„Vzpomínám si, že jsme řekli v jednu.“

„Určitě v půl druhé.“

„Samé výmluvy,“ prohlásil Azirafal zlehka a konečně se otočil čelem k němu. Crowleymu se sevřel žaludek. Navzdory bezstarostnému tónu byla v andělových očích nejistota.

„Pořád si stěžuješ,“ odpověděl Crowley, dlouhou dobu na něj hleděl a přemýšlel, co by bylo nejlepší říct. Pak udělal něco, co je překvapilo oba a políbil Azirafala něžně na ústa.

Dívali se na sebe. Azirafalovy oči byly jasné a zářivě modré. Brhlík v okně za ním odletěl.

Muž u stolu nejblíž k nim zakašlal a Crowley se odtáhnul a posadil se, a s něčím ne nepodobným potěšení pozoroval, že je Azirafal výrazně růžovější, než před chvíli a sedí na židli o trochu víc zpříma.

Ačkoliv anděl řekl pouze: „Jestli potřebuješ doporučení, gravlax je tady božský, už jsem ho měl,“ a procházel jídelní lístek.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli mám chuť na ryby,“ odpověděl Crowley zamyšleně a otevřel si svůj. „A co tohle – kachna?“

„To ti naši přátelé v St. James nikdy neodpustí,“ poznamenal Azirafal.

„Co oči nevidí, to srdce nebolí.“

Anděl se malinko pousmál a nalil Crowleymu něco, co bylo téměř jistě Bordeaux, které dalece přesahovalo možnosti vinného sklepa malé restaurace, a pokračoval: „Objednal jsem také æbleskiver, doufám, že ti to nebude vadit. Drobná potěšení.“

„Hm,“ odpověděl Crowley a pročítal menu. „Může být.“

„Můj drahý ...“ začal Azirafal, natáhl se přes stůl a dotkl se jeho ruky.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekl Crowley.

Azirafal polknul a pak se statečně vrhnul vpřed, i když Crowley viděl, jak se těmi slovy dusí. „Jsou tu některé věci, které … bych ti měl říct … já ...“

„To je v pořádku,“ zopakoval Crowley a ke svému velkému zděšení cítil, že se červená. Nikdy předtím se mu to nestalo, tím si byl zatraceně jistý. Možná, že si anděl nevšimne … ale když zvedl oči, Azirafal ho napjatě sledoval. Takže žádná šance.

Pak se anděl pomalu usmál, a bylo to jako kdyby vyšlo slunce. Nevyřčená slova zůstala viset mezi nimi. Možná, že je nakonec řekneme, pomyslel si Crowley a jeho ruměnec se prohloubil. Možná za dalších sto let. Ale do té doby …

„Možná ještě trochu ris a la mande, když už jsme tady,“ navrhnul vesele, sklapnul menu a odložil ho stranou. „Kdo ví, kdy tu budeme znovu.“

„Starý hade,“ řekl Azirafal pobaveně.

„Ten nejlepší,“ souhlasil Crowley šťastně a natáhl se pro víno.

**~ ** _**Konec ~**_ ****


End file.
